


Bathroom's secret

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Secrets, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, beedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock is spending too much time in the bathroom...





	Bathroom's secret

**Author's Note:**

> Now newly beta-ified by Notjustmom!

John realizes one day that Sherlock was spending more time that his usual already too long time in the bathroom. Their only bathroom!

"I'm going to be late to work! Get out now!"

"It won't be long! I can relax in the bath for God sakes!"

"It's been more then an hour! What are you doing anyway? You've spent a ridiculous amount of time in the bathroom in the last weeks. If you're not out in 5 minutes... I'm opening the door! I'm a doctor! I've seen everything!" _Almost..._

Of course the git doesn't acknowledge the ultimatum... After 5 minutes John opens the door with a spare key.

Sherlock, still in a bath full of bubbles, quickly puts something on the floor under a towel. He looks away but not quick enough to hide the fat tears on his cheeks...

"Sherlock, what's wrong?" John asks, his annoyance temporarily replaced by concern.

"... Noth... Nothing..."

"You can tell me you know?"

"He's dead... it's impossible! He can't die, Harry needs him!"

Smiling, John moves the towel to reveal the last Harry Potter's book.

"Sherlock. You know it's not for real?"

"Of course!" Sherlock gets out of the bath stark naked and snatches the book from John's hand "but it's not fair nonetheless! Sirius was my favourite! " before slamming the door of his bedroom.


End file.
